Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems can utilize control devices such as thermostats to allow users of a property associated with the HVAC system to control environmental conditions within the property. In some cases, an HVAC system control device can obtain information for a location of the property to determine operation of the HVAC system components, such as the control of one or more air conditioners, furnaces, humidifiers, fans, boilers, or other HVAC system components.